Use Somebody
by allikat5
Summary: When an anaphylactic state exists, a second dose of the same protein will cause a violent allergic reaction. Death may occur within 5 to 10 minutes if no medical help is available. Evan Bourne/Jay Reso.
1. The Prank

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't have to write this crap.

There was no way that Evan could be more excited. He was going to wrestle on Raw tonight with his idol, Rey Mysterio for the third time! In all honesty though, being on Raw was pretty intimidating. He was currently in the locker room that a number of superstars were sharing, none of which he knew very well, but were basically the big name guys in the business. The Legacy stood talking in a corner, joking amongst themselves. MVP was changing into his ring gear and Batista was stretching nearby.

Evan was at least glad that Jay had come over to RAW from ECW for the night also, so that he had someone he really knew around. But currently Jay was down that hall because in addition to a match he was also cutting a promo and wanted to make sure he had it down before going on live.

So there he sat in a tank top and basketball shorts. There was actually quite a bit of time before the beginning of the show and he wanted to warm up before changing into his ring gear. He didn't want to accidently ruin it. Hey, he was on Monday Night RAW, he wanted to look good.

And he was feeling good, until he went to pull on his right sneaker and . . .

SQUISH.

Evan yelped at the sensation, drawing the attention of everyone in the locker room. He didn't really notice though, to busy standing and trying to yank the oddly sticky sneaker off of his foot.

"You okay over there, kid?" Randy's deep voice cuts through the room, only garnering a glance from the ECW wrestler.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Evan blushed, not wanting to look stupid, "There's just something in my – FUCK!"

Cody practically jumped onto Ted to get out of the way of the sneaker that came flying towards his head. It landed by his feet and Randy could clearly see that there was something in it that shouldn't be. Leaning down towards it he saw . . . peanut butter?

The Legend Killer chuckled a bit, quickly realizing that The Miz had been getting bored with his usual prank victims and had relished the opportunity to get someone new. Randy looked up towards Evan, ready to see a funny expression on the young man's face, but instead was met with a worrying sight.

Evan had been reaching for his backpack hanging in the stall, when his legs gave out, sending him slumping to the floor. Randy moved over to him as soon as he saw this and so did Dave, who had seen what was going on out of the corner of his eye.

Dave easily rolls Evan over and props him up against the bench. The two older men ignore the peanut butter on his foot and ankle, which should be funny, instead keeping their eyes on the distressed young man. The highflier's face is flushed red and he is taking short, staggered breaths while little red dots are popping up on his neck and chest.

"What's wrong?!" Randy bellows, barely noticing as Montel runs from the room, trying to find some help.

". . . peanuts . . . epi-" Evan chokes on his words, sending a tremor through his body. The other four men in the room can only watch helplessly as his head lolls back and forth and each breath becomes seemingly harder than the last.

It's at that moment that Jay enters the room with Matt Hardy beside him. Until now they had been unaware of what was happening in the locker room, and the other wrestlers barely spare them a glance until Jay rushes towards them, seeing Evan struggling.

Dave attempts to explain what has happened and as soon as the peanut butter is mentioned, the ECW Champion's eyes light up with understanding. He grabs for Evan's backpack, practically leaping over the men kneeling on the floor in front of him. Rifling through the front pocket he comes up with a small tube.

Jay pops it open and withdraws an epi-pen, twisting the back end off as fast as he can to get it ready to use.

And then it makes sense. Evan is allergic to peanuts. Deathly allergic.

"MOVE!" he shouts and Randy and Dave scramble out of the way to make room by Evan's side. Jay drops to the floor, leaning over the dark-haired man who is practically unconscious at this point. He swings his arm back and with as much force as he can, stabs the pen into Evan's cloth covered thigh.

He holds the pen in for a count of ten then pulls it away and stores it back in the tube so the now sharp end will not be exposed. Turning back to Evan, Jay presses two fingers to the injection spot, rubbing in gentle circles, encouraging the spread of epinephrine through the younger man's body.

The effects are almost immediate. Evan's breathing evens out some and the swelling of his chest and neck becomes a little less glaringly red. His brown eyes are half open and the tension in the room suddenly releases.

Then the paramedics burst into the room with Montel trailing behind them. They swiftly whisk Evan out of the room and presumably to the nearest hospital. Jay sinks down into Evan's vacated seat and rubs a hand over his face tiredly.

"How'd you know what to do?" Cody squeaks out, looking down at the sneaker lying abandoned on the floor by his feet.

Jay sighs, "When Evan first came to ECW, Teddy Long made everyone on staff learn how to use an epi-pen. Half of us even carry one on us just in case."

Randy looks down at the older man in admiration, also glad that the ECW general manager had the foresight to take such a serious precaution. After seeing Evan's reaction, he'd hate to think what could happen if no one around him had known what to do.

"So . . . peanuts?"

Jay looks up at the WWE Champion, "Yeah, it's really bad. I mean you guys saw it. All it has to do is touch his skin and . . . he could suffocate."

It's at this moment that Mike bounds into the room, expecting to see the aftermath of his brilliant prank. Instead of laughter, he is facing a room full of glares and the sneaker he had so painstakingly filled with peanut butter.

"What?" he shrugs, grinning widely, "Did I get him?"

Jay just stands and shoves past him to leave the room, mumbling something about seeing Vince and finding out where they took Evan.

"Guys?" Mike's smile falters, "What's going on?"

"The paramedics just took the ECW kid to the hospital," Dave says easily, making Mike cringe, "Severe allergic reaction. Peanuts apparently. If Jay hadn't been here the kid would be dead."

All eyes go to Mike, waiting for his reaction.

"Shit."

********************

The show went off without a hitch, thanks to some quick thinking by Vince to figure out what to do with Evan's match. The only thing someone in the crowd might have noticed was that during the main event tag team match, Randy hit The Miz especially hard, which was pretty unnecessary considering they were on the same team.

Jay couldn't concentrate at all though. He was amazed that he had made it through the show without breaking down in the middle of it. He didn't let it show, but seeing Evan like that had hurt. His heart had been close to bursting in his chest, even though the other wrestlers in the locker room may have thought he was calm and in control when he had seen Evan.

"Hey Jay!" John Cena calls from where he is talking to Randy after the show, "We're gonna hit the hotel bar. You down?"

Jay shrugs his jacket on before answering, "No thanks man. I'm going to go see Evan. He's probably having a conniption because he missed the show."

John nods, grinning, and Randy cuts in, "Tell flyboy we're thinking about him, okay?"

"Of course," Jay returns the smiles and after grabbing his bag he heads outside for his rental.

He doesn't want to start thinking too much. The hospital he was told is not far, but he doesn't want to get lost driving there. So all he has to do it not think about how scared he was, or how helpless Evan had looked.

Jay makes it to the hospital without incident and a nurse helpfully guides him to Evan's room (Oh that cute one with the allergy? He's right this way.) He enters the room and makes sure that the door is fully closed behind him so that they are away from the prying eyes of the nurses and doctors. Evan is sitting up in the bed, spooning green jello out of a small cup.

His eyes light up when he sees that Jay is the one who has just entered his room, "Hi Jay! Want some jello?"

The blond sits down in the chair next to bed and look questioningly at the spoon that is being held out to him with a glob of the green stuff balancing precariously. Evan has a huge smile on his face and Jay sighs, leans forward, and slurps the jello right off the spoon.

The younger man's face flushes at this and now it's Jay's turn to grin. This is new.


	2. The Aftermath

Evan had seemed a little more subdued after the jello incident, but other than that he seemed to be acting normally. It was still beyond Jay how the younger man could be so calm after what had happened to him.

He was actually on his way back to the hospital now after the doctors had wanted to keep Evan overnight. The two of them were traveling together and Jay felt that he was a bit responsible for Evan now; especially since he had basically saved his life. But that isn't the only reason and he knows it.

He likes Evan. He really likes Evan. There's no doubt that the younger man is extremely attractive, but it's more than just that. Ever since they had met at ECW, Jay had felt something for the small highflier. It had taken him a very long time to figure it out what it was though.

Jay didn't want to think about it as love or anything like that because he didn't want to get too caught up only to find out that Evan wasn't gay. But after what had happened in the hospital room, he really didn't think he had to worry about that anymore.

When he gets to the room, Evan is all dressed and ready to go. He is sitting in a wheelchair and appears to be sulking, much to Jay's amusement.

"Stupid hospital policies. My legs work ya know," Evan grumbles mostly to himself and Jay really can't help but smile; Evan is just too damn cute.

A nurse pushes Evan towards the exit, while Jay walks beside them. As soon as they get to the automatic sliding doors, Evan pops up from the wheelchair, only to collapse back to the floor. Jay and the nurse rush to his side and stand him up, steadying him.

The nurse is an older woman who clucks her tongue disapprovingly, "The doctor repeatedly told you that you would be weak for a few days. Why would you even try to get up so quickly like that?"

Before Evan can say anything, Jay takes the full brunt of his weight from the nurse, "I got him from here. Thank you."

Jay walks Evan slowly to the car, all the while Evan is doing a very bad impression of the nurse's high pitched voice, "He REPEATEDLY told you. Repeatedly. Why would you do that? Blah blah blah blah blah."

Jay smiles again, but still doesn't understand why Evan is taking this so lightly. They make it back to the hotel and the younger man still needs Jay's help to get up to their shared room. He lies down right away, breathing heavily as though the short walk had taken a lot out of him which worries Jay even more.

But something Jay doesn't know is that Evan is not only this way because of the side effects of the allergic reaction. He is trying to cover up the response of his body to the feeling of Jay's arms around him.

Honestly, Evan had a huge crush on Jay, but he was shy. It was only after the two had known each other a little longer that he had started to speak more and by then he hadn't wanted to ruin the friendship that he and Jay had formed.

So he lies on the bed with his eyes closed and tries to calm his breathing, which fails as soon as he feels the bed dip beside his shoulder and a gentle hand cards through his soft, dark hair. Evan sighs, enjoying the feeling for a moment before tentatively opening his eyes to see light blue ones looking back at him. He tries to sit up, to move away before he says or does something stupid, but Jay's hand leaves his hair and pushes him back down.

"You need to relax, Evan. I heard what the nurse said. You're not going to be able to move around for a little while."

Jay is looking at him with so much concern it almost hurts, so he complies, watching as Jay gets up and moves towards the minifridge next to the television in the small hotel room. He opens it and rummages through it for a moment before pulling out a bowl, "Here, I made you something."

At this Evan props himself up against the headboard and tries to get a glimpse of the bowl as Jay comes back over to him. He can't help but grin and blush when he sees green jello jiggling slightly.

"Since you like it so much apparently," Jay produces a spoon from the bedside table and then sits back down in his previous spot, facing Evan as best as he can. He scoops out a bit and holds it out to Evan; just the same way that Evan had done to him.

After a moment of hesitation, the younger man leans forward slightly and parts his soft, pink lips, tongue flicking out lightly, before drawing the colored dessert into his warm, wet mouth.

And Jay snaps.

Both the bowl and the spoon go tumbling to the floor as Jay grabs Evan's face and presses his lips to Evan's before he even has a chance to swallow. Evan responds immediately, parting his lips for Jay's insistent tongue. And Jay is in heaven. He can taste the cold sweet jello and something else that is uniquely Evan Bourne.

Evan's brain is trying not to question why he is getting what he wants, but even with Jay's amazing mouth on his, he can't help but wonder.

Each man is running low on oxygen, so they finally part, gasping for breath. All they can do is stare for a moment, taking in each other's swollen lips and flushed faces.

"Why?"

The question comes out as barely a squeak, but it startles Jay anyway, "Wh . . . why did I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Evan looks down, suddenly nervous again.

Jay answers the only way he can, "Because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a while actually."

Evan looks back up to meet Jay's eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, and after what happened yesterday . . . I was scared. Scared that I might lose you," and Jay will never admit it later, but his voiced cracked, just a bit.

Evan, on the other hand, is tearing up and is not ashamed about it. In fact, he's so happy that Jay feels this way about him. Something that he never thought would happen in a million years. He throws his arms around Jay's shoulders and buries his face in the older man's neck.

Jay presses his lips to Evan's hair, kissing him softly before whispering, "I love you, Evan."

In return, Evan gently kisses the soft skin of Jay's neck before replying, "I love you too, Jay."


End file.
